Mun'aizu no Naruto
by Naruto Lucifer
Summary: Naruto bocah yang hidup sendiri diera bajak laut yang kejam, akhirnya mendapat teman. NaruVivi, NaruRobi, NaruHanc/StrongNaru/Typo, gaje, dll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan One Piece bukan punya aku.**

**Naruto and One Piece: Munaizu no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Mysteri, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: [Uzumaki D. Naruto x Vivi x Nico Robin] **

**Raiting: M **

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, OC, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

_Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, diera bajak laut yang kejam dan menjadi bahan percobaan Marine._

_._

Chapter 1

.

Seorang bocah berumur 14 tahun memiliki rambut pirang jabrik bermata biru saffir, memakai sebuah baju berwarna putih, dan celana pendek berwarna hitam, duduk dipingir pantai sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni.

Naruto, Uzumaki D. Naruto nama bocah itu yang duduk dipingir pantai. Naruto adalah orang yang menjadi bahanan percobaan Marine, untuk memakan buah iblis yang tidak ada data dan informasinya. Buah iblis yang Naruto makan mempunyai bentuk pola riak air, dan sembelian temoe disekitarnya.

Naruto berada dipulau tak berpenghuni karena berhasil kabur dari kejaran para angkatan laut yang mencoba menangkapnya dan membunuhnya karena para petinggi angkatan laut menginginkan kekuatan Naruto yang maha dasyat dan dapat meoyapu bersih sebuah pulau dengan kekuatan terkuatnya.

Naruto tidak lah bodoh, dia tahu, kalau dirinya akan menjadi bahan percobaan saat pertama kali ia dibawa oleh salah satu petingi angkatan laut, kalau Naruto tidak salah dia bernama Danzo.

Naruto juga tahu buah apa yang dimakannya, Miru Miru no Mi salah satu buah legenda yang dulu dimakan oleh Uzumaki D. Menma, salah satu mantan kru bajak laut Gol D. Roger, atau lebih dikenal sang raja bajak laut yang telah mati sekitar, 10 tahun yang lalu.

Buah yang Naruto makan memang tidak banyak informasinya, Naruto mendapat informasi buah ini ketika dia berada di kuil kuno yang memberi informasi data orang yang memiliki marga Uzumaki. Naruto bingung kenapa data Menama tercantum paling depan buku Uzumaki, dan dirinya yang ketiga dalam buku itu.

Seingat Naruto, Naruto lahir saat kuil kuno itu sudah hancur. Dibuku itu memang benar Naruto lahir tanggal 10 okter, tapi tahunnya tidak bisa dilihat olehnya karena kertasnya juga terbakar, begitu juga dengan data profil Menma yang hanya tercantum Nama dan buah iblis yang Menma makan, dan sisanya terbakar.

Naruto juga ingat dibuku itu dicantumkan dia lahir di Alabasta, sesuai dengan tempat ia lahir yang ia ingat. Tapi tetap sata ada yang Naruto ganjal, bagaimana buku tahu tempat ia lahir. Mengingat itu semua membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Naruto yang dari tadi mencoba memecahkan misteri marga Uzumaki membuat Naruto lapar. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kesebuah tenda didekat api unggun yang ia nyalakan. Naruto mengambil beberapa ikan yanp berhasil ia tangkap hari ini dan segera membakaroya.

Naruto tidak lah handal dalam memasak tapi ia cukup tahu tentang memasak mengingat dia punya sahabat perempuan di Alabasta sebulum dirinya dibawa oleh angktan laut. Kalau mengungkit perempuan itu membuat Naruto rindu padanya, seoranp gadis imut yang memiliki umur dibawahnya beberapa tahun.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ia tidak boleh mengingat gadis itu sementara waktu, ia harus fokus untuk latihan beberapa tahun kedepan mengingat pulau ini belum diketahui oleh para angkatan laut yang mengejar dirinya atau para bajak laut yang menginginkan harga kepalanya.

Dirinya sanggat yakin kalau sekarang ia menjadi buronan yang paling dicari Danzo dan anak buahnya karena berhasil lolos dari pengawasan Danzo yang sanngat ketat untuk dirinya.

Memikirkan orang yang harus ia hindari beberapa tahun kedepan, membuatnya mengantuk. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan memandang sang rembulan yang berada dilangit sebentar lalu segera berjalan menuju tendanya untuk tidur.

.

_(7 tahun kemudian)_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik pendek, terdapat 3 goresan dimasing-masing pipinya, memakai sebuah kaus berwarna putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam dan memakai sebuah sepatu boots berwarna hitam sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam perahu kayu yang ia buat.

Naruto, Uzumaki D. Naruto nama pemuda itu yang 7 tahun yang lalu masih terlihat kekanak-kanakan, sekarang sudah terlihahat berwibawa, penuh karisma dan mempmsona.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan latihannya selama 7 tahun dipulau tak berpenghuni ini dan kemampuan bertarung telah meningkat jauh dari 7 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali tiba dipulau ini.

Dirinya beruntung dia telah mencuri beberapa pakaian Marine dan 2 kompas khusus di Grand Line milik Danzo. Kompas pertama bernama Log Pose yang menuju kesuatu tempat yang mungkin ia ketahui dan kedua Enternal Pose yang menuju ketempat kelahirannya, Arabasta.

Naruto tahu mungkin diluar sana dia akan banyak diburu oleh para bajak laut atau Marine yang mengingin harga kepalanya yang dapat dikatakan cukup tinggi.

Tapi Naruto harus tetap pergi bagaimana pun caranya, karena tidak mungkin kalau dia tinggal disini untuk selamanya kecuali dia berencana untuk tidak memiliki pasangan hidup dan keturunan. Dan ada satu lagi yang membuatnya harus pergi kedunia luar yaitu membongkar misteri penyandang nama D, dan marga Uzumaki.

.

Naruto telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya yang dimasukan kedalam perahu rakitannya sendiri. Naruto segera mengibarkan layar perahu kecilnya yang akan membawa dia ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh Log Posenya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi tuan putri tunggulah sebentar"

.

Lautan yang bernama Grand Line, sebuah lautan yang dijuluki kuburan bajak laut, terdapat kapal kecil yang mengapung diatas permukaan air dan membawa sang tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Naruto menguap bosan diatas kapalnnya yang akan membawanya kepulau yang ditunjuk oleh Log Pose miliknya yang ia dicuri Danzo 7 tahun yang lalu. Bagi seorang Uzumaki D. Naruto tidak melakukan apa pun adalah hal yang sangat membosankan selama hidupnya.

"7 tahun yang lalu Grand Line dijuliki kuburan bajak laut karena para bajak laut hebat, apa sekarang para bajak laut yang mencoba masuk Grand Line pada tewas menabrak Reverse Mountain" guman Naruto bosan.

Naruto membalik badannya dan mengambil beberapa ikan bakar yang baru ia bakar tadi malam. Naruto segera menyantap ikan bakar buatannya yang menurut dia rasanya tidak seenak teman masa kecilnya.

"Aku rindu masakan mu tuan putri" guman Naruto yang telah selesai menyantap ikan bakar buatannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang ketika melihat sebuah bayangan kapal bajak laut menutup kapal keailnya.

Sebuah seringai sadis terukir diwajah Naruto ketika melihat kapal bajak laut yang mungkin mempunyai banyak harta dikapal mereka.

"Lumayan harga kepalanya untuk membeli baju baru" guman Naruto menyeringai sadis. Naruto meloncat tinggi dari kapal kecilnya, dan mendarat sempurna diatas kapal bajak laut yang akan menjadi lawannya.

Para bajak laut yang akan menjadi musuh Naruto pada shok melihat kehadiran Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba. Para bajak laut yang akan menjadi musuh Naruto pada berhamburan mencari senjata mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap mereka dengan matanya yang telah berubah menjadi mata berwarna merah dengan pola riak air dan 9 temoe mengitarinya.

"Lawan dia, dia hanya sendiri" ucap sang kapten kapal. Para kru bajak laut yang akan menjadi musuh Naruto, pada berlari kearah Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Apa kalian yakin ingin melawan ku?" Tanya Naruto datar pada kelompok bajak laut yang mengupung dirinya secara melingkar.

"Te-tentu saja" jawab salah satu bajak laut yang ketakutan, begitu juga dengan bajak laut yang lainnya, kecuali kapten mereka yang tampak marah dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Jadi itu kah pilihan kalian" Ucap Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Naruto melipat kausnya yang berlengan panjang, hingga sikut. "Aku akan melayani kalian" lanjut Naruto yang hilang dari hadapan para bajak laut yang menjadi musuhnya dan kembali muncul didepan musuhnya.

[Kami Panchi]

DUAR!

Dengan sekali pukulan yang dilancarkan berhasil membuat 10 orang lebih tercebur kelaut. Pukulan Naruto sebenarnya tidak keras melainkan tekanan gravitasi yang digabungkan dengan pukulannya yang membuat mereka terpenal, atau bisa dibilang pukulan Gravitasi.

"Pu-pukulan macam apa itu" ucap salah satu kru bajak laut musuh Naruto yang sangat ketakutan. Tapi mereka semua tetap keras kepala mau melawan Naruto. "Kita jangan kalah dia hanya seorang diri" kata sang kapten menyemangati krunya.

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala ya" ucap Naruto datar yang terus menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan bajak laut musuh Naruto. Naruto melompat mundur kebelang, dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Naruto mendongkan kepalanya kedepan dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke salah satu bajak laut yang ada dihadapannya.

[Genzai no Bakuhatsu]

DUAR!

Dengan sekali pukulan Naruto yang mengandalkan tekanan Gravitasi tingkat tinggi berhasil membuat sebagian dari mereka terpental hingga terlempat kelaut.

"Ma-ma-mata itu tidak mungkin Munaizu" ucap sang kapten kapal yang mulai ketakutan akan mata Munaizu milik Naruto.

"Oh jadi kau tahu tentang mata ku ya, tidak salah kau bisa masuk Grand Line" ucap Naruto datar. "Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian jika kalian mau menyerahkan harta kalian kepada ku" tambah Naruto datar.

"I-ini" ucap sang kapten yang melempar karung berisi puluhan juta berry. Naruto menangkap karung itu satu tangan dengan sempurna. Naruto membalik badannya kebelakang.

"Arigato atas uangnya" ucap Naruto yang melmpat dari kapal bajak laut kekapal kecilnya. Naruto yang telah mendarat dengan sempurna, menaruh karung yang berisi jutaan berry hasil rampasan dibelakang kapal. Naruto memarik tali layar, dan terbuka lah layar perahu yang akan membawa kapal Naruto kepulau yang ditunjuk oleh Log Pose yang berada ditangan kirinya.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak Naruto meninggalkan pulau tak berpenghuni yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya selama 7 tahun ini.

Naruto kini telah tiba disebuah pulau yang ditunjuk oleh Log Posenya. Naruto turun dari kapak kecilnya dan mengambil beberapa uang hasik rampasannya bebera minggu lalu.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" guman Naruto semangat. "Yosh aku harus cepat ke kota untuk membeli bebera pakaian agar cepat kembali ke Arabasta" ucap Naruto semangat yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kapal kecilnya.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan dikota yang nama tidak ia ketahui. Tapi menurut pengamatannya kota ini cukup ramai dengan berbagai beberapa toko yang berbeda-beda. Naruto telah berulang kali melewati toko pakaian tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik sedikitpun.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika melihat toko pakaian yang membuatnya tertarik. Naruto segera masuk kedalam toko pakaian itu. Naruto melihat-lihat pakaian yang membuatnya tertarik salah satunya yang ada digemgaman pemuda pirang ini. Sebuah jubah polos berwarna hitam berkerah tinggi, dan juga topi coboy berwarna hitam yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Paman topi ini dan jubah ini berapa harganya?" Tanya Naruto pada sang penjaga toko yang terlihat ramah.

"50.000 berry anak muda" jawab sang penjaga toko dengan ramah kepada sang pembeli. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil 50.000 berry.

"Ini paman" ucap Naruto dengan menyerahkan uangnya kepada sang penjaga toko. Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja setelah menyerahkan uangnya yang berlinai 50.000 berry.

.

_(2 bulan kemudian)_

Disebuah pulau padang pasir, sebut saja Negri Arabasta, sedang mengalami kekacaun karena Negri mereka yang tidak turun hujan. Banyak masyarakat yang berfikir kalau tidak turunnya hujan karena raja mereka memakai bahan ilegal untuk mencuri hujan, serbuk hujan atau biasaa disebut Dance Powder.

Masyarakat yang berfikir raja melakukan itu, membentuk pasukan pembrontak yang berniat melawan pasukan kerajaan dan melumpuhkan Raja untuk memerdekan Negri mereka, itulah yang difikirkan pasukan pemberontak.

Tapi bagi mereka yang percaya kalau Raja tidak melakukan melakukan hal itu hanya bisa berdiam diri karena sebagian dari mereka tidak memiliki kesenian bela diri.

Disebuah Negri Arabasta lebih tepatnya dibagian Selatan, terdapat 7 orang dan 1 binatang yang melakukan perjalanan menuju kota, kota Yuba, itulah nama kota yang sedang mereka tuju.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai di kota Yuba Vivi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berpawakan 17 tahun memakai topi jerami, Monkey D. Luffy, itulah nama sang pemuda yng memakai topi jerami.

"Sekitar 6-7 jam lagi Luffy-san" jawab seorang gadis berambut biru muda diikat ekor kuda yang memakai jubah berwarna ungu yang bernama Nefertari Vivi, yang sering dipanggil Vivi.

"Ternyata masih lama yah" guman seorang pemuda keriting, mempunyai hidung seperti Pinokio, Usopp, itulah nama pemuda berhidung Pinokio itu.

"Aku lapar" ucap sang kapten bajak laut topi jerami, dengan lemasnya. Sedangkan pemuda bertopi orange yang terlihat dewasa hanya tertawa canggung melihat kelakuan sang adik yang tidak ada sopan santunnya.

"Hehehe, gomen bila adik bodoh ku ini merepotkan kalian" ucap pemuda bertnpi orange tertawa canggung, Portgas D. Ace, itulah nama pemuda bertopi orange yang merupakan kakak dari kapten bajak laut tnpi jerami.

"Aku bingung kenapa orang sebodoh Luffy mempunyai kakak yang berwibawa seperti Nee-san" ucap pemuda berambut pirang, Sanji, itulah namanya yang merupakan juru masak dikapal bajak laut topi jerami.

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!

keluar seorang berjubah hitam berjubah hitam polos yang terbuka menampakan kaus hitamnya, dan ia juga memakai topi kobmy berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa secepat ini sampai disini Mugiwara no Luffy, Hiken no Ace, dan ratu kerajaan Nefertari Vivi" ucap seseorang berjubah hitam polos dan memakai topi koboy berwarna hitam.

"Heh jadi kau juga disini" balas Ace menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Munaizu no Naruto"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Keterangan:

Naruto memiliki umur: 21 tahun

Vivi memilili umur: 19 tahun, disini saya sengaja membedakan umurnya dengan Canon agar tidak terlalu jauh perbedaan umur antara Naruto dan Vivi.

Robin memiliki umvr 25 tahun, dan memjadi buronan umvr 5 tahun.

.

Munaizu yang berarti mata bulan.

Miru Miru no Mi adalah buah karangan saya. Kekuatan adalah: melihat gerakan lawam 3 detik lebih lambat, mampu mementalkan lawan menggunakan Gravitasi lewat tangannya. Mampu menggunakan Susano'o, Amaterasu, dan Tsukoyomi

.

Kalau ada yang bingung dengan pakaian Naruto, Naruto memaakai jubah yang dipakai Jellal Fernandes (fairy tail) saat lupa ingatan, memakai kaus yang sama seperti Jellal, tapi berwarna hitm, memakai celana jeans hitam, sepatu boots hitam, dan topi koboy berwarna hitam.

.

Dark Bsing Master: 50%

The Golden Dragn Emperor: 95%

.

Mohon Reviewnya

.


	2. Chapter 2

Review:

.

Q: thor kalau blh pairnya tambah hancock ya,,plizzzz

P: memang akan saya tambahkan Hancock tapi ketemunya pas abis nyelematin Robin.

.

Q: lanjut thor oh ya sekalian pairingutamanya emang sebanyak itu ya?

P: karena harem pasti banyak

.

Q: thor tolong jangan dikasih chara naruto lagi ya,,cukup naruto saja,,,,tolong dipertimbangkan plizzz

P: maaf disini banyak char Naruto salah satunya yang akan melatih Naruto nanti setelah tesdampar oleh seprangan Kuma.

.

Q: Pairnya nambah ya gan

P: nambah tapi hanya Conis, Laki, dan Hancock.

.

Q: ap dsni karakter dri anime naruto bnyak yg masuk atau cma naruto dan danzo saja?

P: banyak

.

Q: gimama naruto tau sama luffy dan ace? dan gimana ace atau naruto?

P: karena rerama buronan parti kenal.

.

Q: Naruto punya harem?

P: punya.

.

Q: Lanjut n thor ap naru gk trlalu overpower?

P: menurut ku tidak, karena naruto belum manguasai Haki.

.

Q: seru dan apa naruto bakal ikut dg lufi?

P: yep.

.

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan One Piece bukan punya aku.**

**Naruto and One Piece: Mun'aizu no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Mysteri, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: [Uzumaki D. Naruto x Vivi x Nico Robin] **

**Raiting: M **

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, OC, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

_Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, diera bajak laut yang kejam dan menjadi bahan percobaan Marine._

_._

Chapter 2

.

Semua kru bajak laut topi jerami hanya diam mematung. Bagaimana orang ini kenal dengan Luffy, Ace, dan Vivi, itu lah yang ada difikiran mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Ace dan Vivi. Ace melhat kedatangan Naruto tersenyum senang, layaknya ketemu sahabat lama, sedangkan Vivi menunjukan ekpresi shok dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tanggannya dan meneteskan air mata.

"Naruto-kun, kau Naruto-kun?" tanya Vivi shok dan meneteskan air mata bahagia dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Tentu Vivi-chan" jawab Naruto tersenyum manis. Naruto sangat senang bisa melihat orang yang sanggat dirindukannya selama 7 tahun ini ada didepan matanya dan terlihat anggun walaupun hanya berpakaian seperti itu

Air mata vivi semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Vivi berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Hiks hiks, baka baka baka, kemana aja kau selama ini? hiks hiks" tangis Vivi mulai pecah dipelukan Naruto yang serasa hangat bagi dirinya.

"Hanya latihan agar aku bisa melindungi mu Vivi-chan" jawab Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengelus-elus pundak Vivi yang tertup jubah ungunya. Vivi tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang memlihat dirinya sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda yang tidak mereka kenal tapi Vivi mengenalnya pemuda yang dipeluknya yang selama ini ia cintai.

"Sepertinya kau sanggat bahagia Naruto bisa melihat dia" ucap Ace yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan Ace kepada pemuda pirang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ace kau kenal dia?" tanya Luffy dengan tidak sopannya sambil menunjuk Naruto. menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia adalah sahabat ku" jawab Ace tersenyum. "Walaupun awal pertemuan diawali dengan berdansa" Naruto menambahkan perkataan Ace yang menurutnya kurang.

"APA KALIAN BERDANSA BERDUA? PASTI KAU SUDAH TIDAK NORMAL ACE" ucap Luffy teriak keras yang dapat menhancurkan gendang telinga orang.

DUAKH!

Akibat teriakan Luffy yang dapat menghancurkan gendang telinga, Luffy mendapat kado special dari kakak tercinta.

"Tentu saja tidak baka, yang dimaksud berdansa adalah bertarung" ucap Ace emosi. Ace tidak habis fikir kenapa dia bisa mempunyai adik yang bodohnya kelewat batas. Kru bajak laut topi jerami hanya geleng-geldng kepala termasuk Naruto melihat pertengkaran Ace dan Luffy yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Vivi?" Tanya sang navigator bajak laut topi jerami, yang memakai jubah putih bertudung, Nami itu lah sang navigator topi jerami.

"Karena kita teman masa kecil, tentu saja aku mengenalnya" jawab Naruto ramah seperti biasanya. Nami hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda pirang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Naruto, sepertinya Vivi terlelap dipelukan mu" ucap Ace yang melihat keadaan Vivi. Naruto menundukan wajahnya ketika mendemgar pernyatan Ace. Naruto menatap wajah cantik Vivi sesaat. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ace kalau Vivi telah tertidur dipelukan sang pujaan hati. Naruto tersenyum hangat melihat wajah Vivi yang tertidur begitu tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju kota Yuba" ucap Naruto yang membopong Vivi dipundaknya.

"Sepertinya begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum malam" ucap sang pendekar pedang beraliran Santoryu, Roronoa Zoro, itu lah nama sang pendekar pedang bajak laut topi jerami.

.

_(Dimarkas pemimpin Baroque Works)_

Disebuah tempat yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh satu lampu dilangit-langit, terdapat sosok pria yang terlihat tua, dan terdapat jaitan panjang diwajahnya. Sosok itu duduk disebuah bangku besar, ditemani sebuah kopi yang hangat dan rokok kretek dimulutnya.

Sosok itu adalah Mr.0, salah satu bajak laut yang dilindungi oleh pemerintah dunia atau lebih dikenal Shicibukai. Mr.0 adalah nama pangilannya diorganisasi, Baroque Works, sebuah organisasi kriminal yang ada di Arabasta. Sir Crocodile, itu lah nama asli dari Mr.0, sang pemimpin, organisasi Baroque Works.

"Miss All Sunday, ada laporan apa kali ini?" Tanya Crocodile tenang dan mengeluarkan asap rokoknya setiap berbicara.

"Anggota topi jerami, Miss Wednesday, Hiken no Ace, dan Munaizu no Naruto, telah memasuki perbatasan bagian Selatan Arabasta" jawab Miss All Sunday. Miss All Sunday adalah seorang gadis muda berumur 25 tahun dan selalu memakai topi koboy yang selalu berganti warna ungu atau putih setiap ia pergi.

"Hiken no Ace, seorang buronan seharga 200 juta berry, dan Munaizu no Naruto seorang buronan seharga 85 juta berry, sepertinya permainan ini akan menarik" ucap Crocodile disertai sebuah seringai.

.

_(Ditempat Kru bajak laut topi jerami, Ace dan Naruto)_

Langit sudah tampak mulai gelap dan hari yang sore akan segera berganti malam. Kru bajak laut, beserta Ace dan Naruto untungnya sudah sampai dibatu tebing yang tampak nyaman unuk mereka istirahat. Vivi yang tadi tidur kini telah bangun dan menyuapi Naruto makanan buatan koki bajak laut topi jerami.

"Vivi-chan aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang makan harus disuapi" ucap Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, yang membuat Vivi gemas.

"Biarkan, aku sudah lama tidak menyuapi mu" balas Vivi tersenyum bahagia. Bajak laut topi jerami tersenyum meliiat Vivi tampak bahagia bersama Naruto, kecuali sang koki bajak laut topi jerami yang tampak sangat iri.

"Terserah kau saja Vivi-chan" balas Naruto pasrah. "Vivi-chan apa Karu baik-baik saja kau beri tugas yang berbahaya itu?" Tanya Naruto yang baru ingat kalau Karu, bebek peliharan Vivi, diberi tugas barusan oleh Vivi.

"Tentu, dia akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya itu" jawab Vivi mencoba meyakini Naruto, bagaimana pun Naruto juga menyayangi Karu bebek peliharan Vivi, jadi wajar kalau Naruto kawatir.

"Naruto ceritakan pertarungan mu dengan Ace dong?" Pinta Luffy memohon pada Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya. Naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luffy yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Emang pengen banget?" Ucap Naruto meledek Luffy. Sayangnya Luffy yang terlalu bodoh tidak mengerti ledekan Naruto, hanya mengangguk saja. Kru bajak laut topi jerami, geleng-geleng kepala melihat kapten mereka yang bodoh, termasuk Ace dan Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah"

.

_(Flashback On)_

Disebuah kota yang amat sepi, angin bertiup dengan kencangnya, kertas-kertas kusam berterbangan kemana-kemana disepanjang kota. Seseorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, serta memakai topi koboy berwarna hitam berjalan dijalan kota.

Naruto, sosok yang berjalan dijalan kota yang sepi adalah Naruto. Naruto tak habis pikir, kenapa kota yang cukup besar tidak ditempati oleh seseorang pun. Naruto asumsikan, kalau kota habis dijajah para bajak laut.

.

Naruto sepanjang jalan hanya menatap bosan kota yang situasinya tidak jauh beda dengan pulau yang ia tempati dulu. Naruto tersenyum melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan didepannya, Portgas D. Ace itulah sosok yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hey kau berhenti" teriak Ace pada Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ace dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Naruto datar. "Orang ini terlihat berbahaya" batin Naruto berjaga-jaga.

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kota ini terlihat sepi?" Tanya Ace tenang. "Sepertinya orang ini akan sulit diajak berbicara" batin Ace berjaga-jaga.

"Aku pun tidak tahu" jawab Naruto datar. Naruto berjalan kembali dan berniat meninggal kan Ace. "Hah ternyata dia orang yang tenang" batin Naruto.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto mendengar langkah kaki memdekat kearah mereka. Langkah kaki itu bukan langkah kaki seorang, melainkan banyak. Naruto dan Ace mengalihkan pandangan mereka, betapa terkejut mereka, melihat Marine mengepung mereka.

"Kenapa angkatan laut sebanyak ini ada disini?" Guman Naruto. Naruto benar-benar pusing memikirkan ini, tadi tempat ini tidak ada seorangpun, dan sekarang banyak Marine yang mengepung dirinya dan Ace.

"Hey kalian sebaiknya menyerah tempat ini sudah dikepung angkatan laut" ucap sang kapten Marioe yang mengupung mereka.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan mereka" ucap Ace memberi saran. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, membikin sebuah senyum maniak petaruog.

"Heh, bukan ide yang buruk juga, pemuda telanjang" balas Naruto tersenyum maniak. Naruto dan Ace memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka, Marine tanpa membuang waktu menyerbu dua buronan tingkat atas yang mereka kepung.

Marine mengayunkan katana, dan menemenbakan pistol mereka ke Naruto dan Ace, tapi tidak ada satu pun serangan Marine yang berhasil mengenai Naruto dan Ace. Ace tidak terkena serangan Marine karena dia telah memakan buah iblis Mera-Mera no Mi, salah satu buah iblis tipe logia, sedangkan Naruto karena dia telah mempunyai indra keenam, yang disebut, Kenbunshoku Ha ki yang berarti warna pengamatan.

"Seribu kali pun kalian menyerang percuma, serangan kalian tidak ada yang mengengai kamh" ucap Naruto terus menghindari serangan-serangan Marine yang mengarah padanya.

"Jadi kau pengguna Haki pemuda hitam" ucap Ace kagum pada sosok Naruto yang menguasai Kenbunshoku Haki.

"Haki? Apa itu?" Beo Naruto bingung. Hidup dipulau tak berpenghuni selama 7 tahun tanpa bimbingan siapa pun, tentu saja membuat dia ketinggalan informasi.

"Kau tidak tahu Haki?" Tanya Ace tidak percaya. Bagaimana orang menguasi Kenbunshoku Haki tanpa tahu apa itu Haki, itulah yang ada difikiran manusia api itu.

"Ya aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto yang masih menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Marine kepadanya.

"Ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang, sebaiknya kita habisi mereka dulu" ucap Ace yang melocat keatas. Api berkumpul dikedua tangan Ace, tanpa buang waktu Ace mengarahkan apinya kebawah.

[Enkai Hibashira]

DUUAR!

Pasukan Marine yang tepat berada dibawah Ace terbakar dengan habis oleh serangan pilar api Ace yang mengakibat kerusakan lumayan parah.

"Serangan mu lumayan juga pemuda telanjang" puji Naruto tersenyum kearah Ace yang mendarat dibelakangnya.

"Sekarang gilaran mu pemuda hitam" perintah Ace. Naruto menganguk, tanpa buang waktu Naruto menciptakan api hitam ditangannya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri dalam satu serangan, sebaiknya kau menjauh pemuda telanjang" Ace mengguk, dan segera menjauh dari Naruto.

[Amaterasu no Hikenkuro]

DUAAR!

Serangan Naruto yang berupa api hitam membentuk tangan yang terkepal benar-benar membuat kerusakan yang sangat parah dikota sepi yang kini seperti lautan api.

"Wow serangan mu benar-benar luar biasa pemuda hitam" kagum Ace akan serangan Naruto yang menyapu bersih para Marine.

"Itu salah satu serangan terkuatku" balas Naruto yang menghampiri Ace. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum angkatan laut membantu mereka" ucap Naruto. Ace mengangguk, dan mengikuti perintah Naruto.

.

"Jadi itu Haki?" Tanya Naruto pada Aae yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Ya itu Haki" jawab Ace. Aae berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus pergi" ucap Ace berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan Ace berhenti. "Nama ku Portgas D. Aae, siapa namamu?" Tanya Ace.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto" jawab Naruto tersenyum. Naruto sungguh senang karena akhirnya dia mempunyai sahabat setelah keluar dari pulau tak berpenghuni yang menjadi rumahnya selama 7 tahun terakhir.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi Sobat" ucap Ace tersenyum. Ace kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum keaqahny.

"Ya" guman Naruto tersenyum, yang menatap Sunset didepannya.

_(Flashback OFF)_

_._

Kru bajak laut topi jerami mendengar cerita yang diceritakan Naruto dengan serius. Bahkan sang pendekar pedang 3, Roronoa Zoro, yang biasanya tertidur, kini mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan serius, tapi ada yang membuat mereka bingung, yaitu Haki, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mempedulikan itu.

"Kukira kalian akan bertarung, ternyata tidak" ucap Luffy yang dari tadi mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan serius, yang menurut dia menarik.

"Tentu saja tidak baka, kalau mereka bertarung pasti akan menjadi berita yang besar, mengingat mereka buronan kelas atas, yang harga kepalanya setara dengan Shicibukai" balas Zoro datar. Zoro menyandarkan badannya kediding tebing dibelakangnya. Baru memejamkan matanya sesaat, Zoro bangun kembali mendengar teriakan sang kapten yang cempreng.

"Zoro bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau nilai kepala mereka setinggi itu?" Teriak Luffy kesal, karena Zoro lebih tahu informasi dari pada dirinya. Zoro merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan dua kertas buronan milik Naruto dan Ace.

"Lihat itu" ucap Zoro melempar dua kertas buronan Naruto dan Ace ke Luffy. Luffy tanpa pikir panjang mengambil dua kertas buronan didepannya.

"Sugoi" ucap Luffy kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat dua kertas buronan ditangannya. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan seorang calon raja bajak laut yang kekanakan, begitu juga dengan Ace.

Tapi Naruto sadar bahwa Monkey D. Luffy memang pantas menyandang gelar raja bajak laut. Naruto tidak lah bodoh, dari melihat pancaran mata Luffy Naruto yakin kalau Luffy orang yang peduli pada temannya. Dia juga yakin kalau Luffy orang yang rela mengorkan nyawa demi temannya. Menurut Naruto orang seperti itu tidak lah banyak diera bajak laut ini.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, hari sudah benar-benar malam" ucap Naruto yang membaringkan badan diatas kain kecil yang ia bawa untuk alas tidur. Naruto baru beberapa detik memejamkan matanya ia kembali membukanya ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dan meliht sosok gadip berambut biru muda memeluknya. Naruto membalil badannya dan mendekap sosok itu dengan erat.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini Naruto-kun" ucap gadis itu yang memejamkan matanya dipelukan Naruto yang serasa hangat.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Bounty Naruto disini masih kecil, tapi nanti akan meningkat sejalannya fic ini.

.

Akan aku kasih sedikit bocoran Naruto dan Vivi nanti akan ikut Luffy dkk memjadi bajak laut.

.

Mohon review

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan One Piece bukan punya aku.**

**Naruto and One Piece: Mun'aizu no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Mysteri, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: [Uzumaki D. Naruto x Vivi x Nico Robin] **

**Raiting: M **

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, OC, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

_Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, diera bajak laut yang kejam dan menjadi bahan percobaan Marine._

_._

Chapter 3

.

Matahari bersinar dipuncaknya dengan terang dibagian selatan pulau padang pasir yang bercuaca ekstrim. Delapan orang dan satu Rusa berjalan dengan santainya dipulau padang padang pasir itu. Mereka adalah Naruto, Ace, dan bajak laut topi jerami yang berjalan dipadang pasir dengan santai.

"Nami-swaaan apa kau kepanasan?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang yang memakai jubah putih, dia adalah Sanji sang koki genit topi jerami yang satu-satu mempunyai sifat mesum di bajak laut topi jerami.

"Tidak Sanji-kun" jawab sang navigator topi jerami dengan senyum menawan yang membuat mata Sanji menjadi bentuk Love.

"Heh kau tidak berani lagi ya mengoda Vivi koki genit" ejek Zoro yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa kearah Sanji.

"Apa maksud mu hah?" balas Sanji keras yang membuat Nami ada disebelahnya menutup telinga, karena kerasnya suara sang koki topi jerami.

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA KAH BERHENTI" teriak Nami kesal karena selalu melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua disetiap saat, dikapal ataupun diperjalanannya.

"Ha'i Nami-swaaan" balas Sanji dengan mata berbentuk Love. Sedangkan Zoro hanya membalas dengan dua huruf 'hn' itu lah balasan dari sang pendekar pedang dengan aliran Santoryu.

Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang bersama Vivi dan Ace tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran dua rival abadi itu, karena bagi dia pertengkaran rival adalah hal biasa diantara teman yang akan membuat rasa persaudarannya semakin erat itulah rival diantara teman yang ia tahu.

Tapi berbeda dengan Vivi yang mengandandeng tangan Naruto dengan mesranya. Dia tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran Zorm dan Sanji karena bagi dia dunia hanya miliknya dan Naruto.

"Naruto aku tidak menyangka orang sekuat mu ternyata lemah dihadapan orang yang kau cintai" ucap Ace santai pada sosok Naruto yang berada dikirinya, sedang menatap depan dengan pandangan bosan.

"Tentu saja, bukannya kau juga seperti itu Ace kepada gadis yang kau cintai? yang menjadi wakil komandan divisi 2 dibajak laut Shirohige" balas Naruto santai pada sang pemuda pemakan buah iblis tipe logia berelemen api itu.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja Naruto" tawa Ace senang, karena pada dasarnya dia mempunyai sifat periang, sifat dasar yang dipunyai semua penyandang nama D.

"Heh? Ace-san punya kekasih?" tanya Vivi tidak percaya dan menatap Ace dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

"APA ACE MEMPUNYAI KEKASIH" teriak Luffy yang membuat semua orang menutup telinga rapat-rapat karena datap menhancurkan gendang telinga orang akibat teriakannya yang sangat keras, sekeras suara granat.

DUAKH!

Teriakan dari Luffy yang sangat besar membuatnya mendapat satu pukulan dari sang komandan divisi 2 bajak laut Shirohige, yang merupakan kakak angkatnya.

"KAU BERBICARA TIDAK BISA PELAN HAH?" terik Ace kesal karena kelakuan adiknya yang sangat bodoh seperti biasanya. Luffy yang dimarahi sang kakak hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas, dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen, aku terlalu shok mengetahui kau mempunyai kekasih" ucap Luffy gugup kepada sang komandan divisi 2 bajak laut Shirohige, yang menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka orang sebodoh Ace bisa mendapat kekasih, cantik pula" ucap Naruto yang tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ace mempunyai kekasih yang cantik.

"Hey kalian berhenti lah mengejek ku, atau akan aku bakar kalian jika terus mengatakan itu" balas Ace tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto dan Luffy yang mengejek dirinya.

"Ya ya terserah mu saja, aku hanya mengatakan sesuai fakta yang ada" ucap Naruto datar. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berisi sebuah rokok tipis didalamnya.

Vivi yang menyadari Naruto mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya, menoleh kearah Naruto. Tiba-tiba keluar aura ungu disekitar Vivi yang melihat Naruto menyangkutan satu batang rokok tipis berwarna putih dimulut tipisnya.

"Na-ru-to-kun" ucap Vivi penuh penekanan. Naruto menoleh kearah Vivi yang memangil namanya. Keringat bercucuran dengan derasnya diplipis Naruto. Naruto benar-benar ketakutan melihat Vivi yang mengeluarkan aura ungu dari tubuhnya, dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"A-a-apa Vivi-chan?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan melihat Vivi yang tampak marah dengan dirinya.

"A-pa ya-ng a-da di-mu-lut mu?" Tanya Vivi penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya.

"R-rokok" jawab Naruto ketakutan melihat Vivi yang semakin marah padanya. Tanpa basa-basi Vivi mengarahkan tangannya yanp terkepal kewajah tampan Naruto.

"HUWWWA"

BUAKH!BUAKH!BUAKH!

.

Bajak laut topi jerami swadrop melihat kelakuan seorang pengembara yang harga kepalanya senilai dengan salah satu anggota Shicibukai, kecuali sang sahabat yang tetawa keras melihat Naruto dipukuli oleh Vivi.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka orang sekuatmu takut dengan kekasihnya sendiri, Hahaha" tawa Ace keras, melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan menjadi buruk rupa setelah dihajar Vivi.

"Sialan kau Ace" balas Naruto tidak terima dengan ejekan Ace untuknya. Tapi Ace tidak mempedulikan itu dan terus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sedangkan Vivi masih tampak marah dengan Naruto, dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat kalau ia sedang kesal dengan pangeran kodoknya.

"Kalau kau merokok lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk tidak memberi mu jatah sebulan melakukan adegan ranjang" ucap Vivi kesal yang tidak menyadari apa yang diucapkannya.

Anggota topi jerami beserta Ace dibuat melongo oleh Vivi termasuk Naruto yang tampak malu, karena ucapan Vivi yang tidak pernah ia kira.

"Vivi apa kau sungguhan telah melakukan itu dengan Naruto?" tanya Nami yang sadar duluan dari yang lainnya.

"Nami-swwaan nanti ki-"

BUAKH!

"Diam kau" ucapan Sanji terputus begitu saja setelah Nami memukul wajahnya dengan keras. "Jadi apa itu benar?" tanya Nami (lagi) pada Vivi yang memasang wajah bingung kepada Nami.

"Memang aku mengatakan apa Nami-san?"

DONG

Semua orang dibuat Swadrop tingkat akut, mendengar pertanyaan Vivi barusan. Jadi dia tidak sadar apa yang ia katakan, itu lah yang ada dibenak anggota topi jerami, termasuk Naruto dan Ace.

"Tadi kau mengatakan kau tidak akan memberi Naruto jatah sebulan untuk melakukan adegan ranjang, jadi Nami menyimpulkan kalau kalian telah melakukan sex, jadi apa itu benar?" jelas dan tanya Ace yang sadar duluan dari yang lain. Memang dia bodoh, tapi dia tidak sebodoh adik angkatnya, mungkin dapat dikatakan dia memiliki pemikiran diatas rata-rata dari seluruh orang penyandang nama D, kecuali Naruto yang memiliki IQ 200 keatas.

Vivi yang baru sadar apa yang ia katakan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang tertutup jubah ungu.

"Jadi itu semua benar, aku tidak menyangka orang sedingin Naruto, ternyata doyan Oppai dan Vagina" ucap Ace, lebih tepatnya ejekan untuk Naruto, yang wajahnya kini telah memerah menyaingi warna merah tomat.

"Tentu saja aku masih doyan, aku masih normal, jerawat" balas Naruto kesal pada Ace yang telah mengejeknya. Zoro yang baru sadar dari shoknya mencoba bertanya.

"Jadi kalian melakukan itu kemarin, lebih tepatnya tadi malam?" tanya Zoro yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, dan pertanyaan Zoro dibalas anggukan malu oleh Vivi.

"Pantas aku mendengar suara berisik semalam, bukan begitu Nami-swan" ucap Sanji dengan mata bentuk love saat mengucapkan kata Nami-swan.

"Ya kau benar Sanji-kun" balas Nami tersenyum manis kepada Sanji, yang membuat Sanji semakin tidak karuan.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya bicara apa sih"

DONG!

Semuanya bertambah shok saat sang kapten topi jerami yang ternyata tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi topik pembicaran mereka dari tadi.

"Jadi kau tidak mendegarkannya Luffy?" tanya Ace yang sadar duluan dari yang lainnya, kecuali Vivi yang dari tadi menahan malu.

"Aku mendegarkan, tapi tidak mengerti" semua anggota topi jerami bertambah shok termasuk Ace dan Naruto. Dia terlalu polos atau memang bodoh, itu lah yang dipikiran sang pemuda pirang jabrik.

"Sudah, lupakan" ucap mereka semua.

.

_(Dimarkas Baroque Work)_

Sosok lelaki yang diketahui adalah Mr.0, salah satu anggota Shichibukai, yang lebih dikenal sebagai Crocodile, sedang duduk santai disinggasananya, ditemani kopi yang masih panas, dan satu batang rokok kretek berwarna coklat yang terselip diantara jari-jari kasar dan besarnya.

Dengan santainya ia menghisap rokok kretek yang disela-sela jarinya. Rasa khas tembakau terasa jelas dimulut sang penggemar buaya. Asap rokok keluar dari mulut besarnya dengan sangat banyak yang berwarna abu-abu.

Crocodile yang duduknya menghadap belakang, membalik bangkunya kearah meja kerjanya. Dengan santai ia mengambil gelas yang berisi kopi panas diatas mejanya. Rasa kopi hitam benar-benar terasa nikmat dimulut besar Crocodile.

Crocodile memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seolah tidak peduli. Gadis bertopi koboy putih itu membutulkan topinya yang ia rasa miring kekanan.

"Ada laporan apa kali ini Miss. All Sunday?" tanya Crocodile datar pada gadis yang memiliki nama samaran Miss. All Sunday. Miss. All Sunday membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam saat membetulkan topinya.

"Mr.1, Mr.2, dan Mr.4 sedang dalam perjalan kemari" jawab Miss. All Sunday datar, seakan tidak peduli tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Crocodile menyeringai sadis ketika mendengar perkataan datar dari Miss. All Sunday.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berpesta, Topi Jerami"

.

_(Disebuah kapal Marine) _

Di lautan Grand Line yang luas dan memiliki iklim berbeda-beda, terdapat kapal besar berwarna biru muda yang mengapung dipermukaan laut.

Kapal besar biru muda itu memiliki tulisan MARINE dilayar kapal yang membawa kapal itu ke sebuah pulau yang ditunjuk oleh Log Pose yang berada dikapal itu.

Di atas kapal terlihat sosok lelaki tua, berambut hitam jabrik dan mempunya tanda X didagunya serta memakai seragam Marine, beserta jubahnya yang berwarna putih yang dibelakangnya berada tulisan kanji 'Hokage'.

Orang itu, salah satu dari kapten Admiral angkatan laut yang cukup diterkenal oleh dikalangan bajak laut, atau angkatan laut berpangkat tinggi seperti Monkey D. Grap.

Danzo, Danzo Shimura, nama sosok kapten Admiral angkatan laut yang cukup terkenal itu. Danzo dijuluki Kazeha no Danzo, oleh para bajak laut karena jurus pedang anginnya yang dapat membelah apapun.

Danzo adalah seorang pemakan buah iblis, Kaze Kaze no Mi, buah yang memberikan kekuatan angin kepada pemakannya. Danzo memakan buah iblis Kaze Kaze no Mi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, saat perjalanannya mencari orang yang paling ia incar, Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Kaze Kaze no Mi adalah buah iblis bertipe Logia, berelemen angin yang dikatakan memiliki tajam yang lebih tajam dari sebuah pedang yang telah diasah selama 10 tahun.

.

Danzo duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap depan kapal yang ditemani secangkir kopi hitam, dan rokok mild berwarna puti, yang berada diasbak, disebelahnya. Dengan santainya Danzo mengambil rokok mildnya, dan menghisapnya dengan tenang.

Perlahan-lahan asap rokok keluar dari mulut Danzo, yang dengan jelas rasa tembakau terasa dimulut Danzo. Danzo menaikan sebelah bibirnya ketika melihat pulau yang dituju telah terlihat didepan mata.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu, Uzumaki. D Naruto"

.

_(Ditempat Naruto, Topi Jerami, dan Ace)_

Kelompok Topi Jerami beserta Naruto dan Ace mengembangkan senyum ketika sebuah kota terlihat didepan mereka. Mereka terus berjalan dengan senangnya kekota didepan mereka itu.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi shok ketika melihat kota itu. Kota yang mereka pikir adalah kota yang damai kini tampak berantakan, dan ancur seperti kota tidak terusur.

"Apa benar ini kota Yuba yang dibangun Koza dan Oji-san" batin Naruto, yang terus memperhatikan sekitar. Sebuah keran kering tanpa air, rumah yang porak perondak, dan lubang yang cukup besar ditengah kota-kota.

Tanpa buang waktu Naruto berlari kearah lubang itu, diikuti oleh Ace dan Topi Jerami dari belakang. Mereka semua membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seorang lelaki tua sedang menggali lubang ditengah-tengah lubang itu.

Lelaki tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Lelaki tua itu segera berlari keatas dengan sisa tenaganya untuk menghampiri orang-orang yang berada diatas.

"Maaf anak-anak muda, kalian ini siapa?" tanya lelaki tua itu sopan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kami hanya pengembara yang kebetulan lewat sini Oji-san" jawab Ace sopan, dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Naruto, Vivi, tadi kalian bilang disini banyak air" ucap Luffy lemas dan membungkukkan badannya, dengan lidah melet seperti anjing, membuat yang lain swadrop karena kelakuan kapten mereka yang memalukan, kecuali lelaki tua itu yang tampak shok mendengar nama Naruto dan Vivi.

"Naruto-kun, Vivi-chan, kalian Naruto-kun dan Vivi-chan?" tanya lelaki tua itu dengan senang.

"Oji-san siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Wajahnya seperti pernah aku temui tapi dimana ya?" batin Naruto, yang mencoba mengingat-ingat lelaki tua yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi kalian tidak mengenali ku, tapi sepertinya itu wajar mengingat sekarang aku menjadi kurus" ucap lelaki tua itu dengan lembut dan senyum.

"Memangnya Oji-san siapa?" tanya Ace yang mencoba bertanya. Tapi sebelum lelaki tua itu kembali menjawab didahului oleh Naruto dan Vivi.

"Jangan-jangan Oji-san" ucap Naruto berhenti yang dipotong Vivi. "Toto Oji-san".

.

_(Dimarkas pemberntak)_

Terlihat sosok lelaki muda, berambut coklat memakai kaca mata ungu dan baju putih yang dibalut jaket hijau, sedang duduk diatas meja, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Kohza, nama sosok yang duduk diatas meja, sekaligus pemimpin pasukan pembrontak di Arabasta. Nama Kohza cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat Arabasta, karena sikapnya yang berani membela kebenaran. Tapi apa yang sekarang ia lakukan membela kebenaran? ia juga tidak tahu. Ia ingin mempercayai Raja seperti kata ayahnya, tapi dia juga melihat bukti kalau Raja melakukannya.

"Seandainya Naruto ada disini pasti dia bisa mengambil keputusan yang benar" ucap Kohza frustasi. Pintu tenda yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat memakai sebuah kimono putih yang dibalut rompi biru dan membawa sebuah katana panjang dipinggangnya.

Ino, Yamanaka Ino nama gadis itu, sekaligus wakil dari pasukan pembrontakan, dan kekasih dari Kohza, serta teman masa kecil Vivi dan Naruto dulu.

"Kohza ada apa?" tanya Ino yang kawatir pada sang kekasih yang terlihat frustasi.

"Ino apa yang aku lakukan ini salah?" tanya Kohza yang menunjukan ekspresi bercampur aduk, antara frustasi, dan bimbang.

"Lakukan yang menurut mu benar jangan pernah mundur sesuai keinginan mu, tapi mundurlah, kalau bisa berbalik arah lah kalau kau salah, itu kan yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum kita pergi untuk membangun kota Yuba" jawab Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

Kohza yang mendengar jawaban Ino menjadi lega, tanpa sadar ia mengembangkan senyum khasnya.

"Arigato Ino"

.

_(Dimarkas Baroque Work)_

Tampak Crocodile yang menunjukan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, yang sambil mengigit satu batang rokok kreteknya.

"Miss. All Sunday, jangan biarkan Naruto dan Vivi bertemu Kohza" ucap Crocodile yang mengambil satu rokoknya dari mulut dan mematikannya diasbak didepannya.

"Ya baiklah, Crocodile" balas Miss. All Sunday yang pergi dari hadapan Crocodile, tapi ia berani sumpah kalau tadi ia melihat sebuah seringai licik dibibirnya.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Chapter ini tidak ada fight, tapi insyaallah chapter depan ada, dan chapter depan akan menceritakan persahabatan dua kekasih (NaruVivi dan KohIno).

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan akan aku jawab.

P: Lebih kuat mana Naruto dan Luffy?

Q: Naruto karena sebagai tokoh utama, tapi yang menjadi raja bajak laut tetaplah lah Luffy.

P: Kalau Vivi ikut SHP kerajaannya bagaimana?

Q: Kerajaannya tidak akan gimana-gimana, kan masih ada ayahnya, serta Kohza yang kata raja tatah kerajaan mau diserahkan padanya.

.

Ada yang mau tahu pin ku 7DEAFA64 itu pin ku.

.

Mohn Review

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan One Piece bukan punya aku.**

**Naruto and One Piece: Mun'aizu no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Mysteri, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: [Uzumaki D. Naruto x Vivi x Nico Robin] **

**Raiting: M **

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, OC, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

_Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, diera bajak laut yang kejam dan menjadi bahan percobaan Marine._

_._

Chapter 4

.

Naruto tampak mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia sedih melihat orang yang cukup ia hormati tampak menderita didepan matanya. Berbeda dengan Viui yang terisak dipelukan sang kekasih yang telah mengambil keperawanannya.

"Sudah lah kalian jangan menangis, kalian ini sudah dewasa, terlebih lagi kalian seorang bajak laut" ucap Toto Oji-san tersenyum kepada dua sejoli yang menangis dihadapannya.

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Oji-san sobat, kau ini pria tangguh yang bahkan mampu kabur dari kapten Admiral angkatan laut" ucap Aae menenangkan sang sahabat, walaupun mereka sering berdebat dan beda pendapat tapi mereka tetaplah sahabat sekaligus rival.

"Kalian benar menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" ucap Naruto menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata saffirnya yang seindah lautan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang berhenti.. "Ayo kita bantu Oji-san menggali lubang ini untuk menemukan air"

"YA"

.

Anggota Topi Jerami, beserta Naruto dan Ace, membantu Toto Oji-san menggali lubang dipasir untuk menemukan air. Luffy dan Chopper terlihat bersemangat, Zoro dan Sanji selalu berdebat tentang lubang galian mereka, Naruto dan Aae saling berlomba menggali lubang, Usopp terlihat malas-malasan, sedangkan Vivi dan Nami cekikan melihat mereka menggali lubang.

"Sudah ku bilang punya ku yang paling dalam" teriak Zoro kepada sang rival yang mengaku punya dia lebih dalam dari punya Zoro.

"Hey apa kau bilang, jelas-jelas punya ku yang lebih dalam. buta arah" satu buah balasan dan hinaan, dengan entengnya keluar dari mulut Zoro.

"Apa kau bilang koki genit, kau ngajak ribut hah" teriak Zoro tidak terima diejek buta arah, dan dengan cepat ia mencengkram jubah Sanji dengan erat.

BUAKH!

"Kalian berdua lihat lah karena ulah kalian lubang yang sudah ku gali jadi tertutup lagi" kesal Nami karena lubang galian yan. telah ia gali tertutup lagi karena ulah Zoro dan Sanji.

"Maaf Nami-swaan aku tidak sengaja" ucap Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love seperti biasanya. "Hey kau cepat minta maaf sana, buta arah" bentak Sanji pada Zoro yang ada dibelakangnya, tapi hanya ditanggapi dua huruf satu kata oleh Zoro 'Hn' hanya itu tanggapan dari pemuda yang mempunyai skil Santoryu.

.

Berbeda dari Zoro dan Sanji, Naruto dan Aae berdebat bukan karena masalah dalam lubang tapi karena lubang mereka selalu tertup oleh mereka sendiri.

"Woy duren bego, kau tahu karena lubang mu itu, lubang ku tertutup kembali" teriak Ace tidak terima karena lubangnya ditutup oleh pasir galian Naruto yang menempuk dilubang galiannya.

"Ada juga aku yang bilang begitu, jerawat permanen" balas Naruto tidak terima karena hinaan Ace. Sedangkan Vivi hanya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

_(Flashback)_

Disebuah kerajaan Arabasta, terdapat sang Raja, sekaligus ayah dari Vivi sedang duduk disinggasananya, dan didepannya terdapat sosok anak kecil yang tunduk dan memakai jubah coklat.

Kohza, dia lah sosok anak kecil yang sedang tunduk didepan Raja, layaknya seorang prajurit. Raja sedikit menyungingkan senyum ketika sosok anak kecil yang berwiba ternyata masih ada di Arabasta ini selain Naruto.

"Ada apa kau kesini anak muda?" tanya Raja dengan ramah serta senyumnya yang seperti biasa kepada rakyatnya.

"Aku datang kesini karena ingin prote-"

BRAK!

Perkataan Kohza berhenti begitu saja ketika pintu dibuka paksa oleh seseorang lelaki gemuk berkumis coklat.

"Hey kau dilarang masuk pak tua" ucap penjaga istana kerajaan yang memiliki badan besar. Tapi perkataan penjaga istana kerajaan dihiraukan begitu saja oleh lelaki gemuk itu yang terus berjalan kearah Raja dan Kohza.

Kohza mengalihkan pandangannya kepintu besar yang dibuka secara paksa, shok, itu lah yang dirasakan Kohza ketika melihat lelaki tua itu ternyata ayahnya, Toto.

"Kohza sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau tidak punya hak untuk protek kepada Raja" ucap Toto Oji-san kesal kepada kelakuan anaknya yang keras kepala.

"Hah siapa bilang aku tidak punya hak, aku ini rakyat Arabasta yang punya hak untuk protes kepada raja" ucap Kohza tidak mau kalah.

"Pulang, pulang kau sana biar aku yang mengurus ini" ucap Toto Oji-san kesal.

"Tidak aku ti-Aaww" Kohza merintih kesakitan ketika kupingnya dijewer oleh ayahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku bilang pulang ya pulang" ucap Toto Oji-san menyeret Kohza secara paksa kearah pintu besar yang ia buka secara paksa, sedangkan penjaga istana, dan pengawal Raja hanya swadrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kau pulang duluan aku yang urus sisanya" ucap Toto Oji-san melepaskan jewerannya dan dengan terpaksa Kohza mengikuti perintah ayahnya untuk pulang kerumah.

.

Kohza terus berjalan dilorong istana yang besar sendirian. Setiap suara langkah kakinya bergema dilorong istana. Kohza memutar tubuhnya ketika merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Dengan wajah kesal Kohza menatap dua orang dan satu binatang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Dua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Vivi, dan satu binatang adalah Karu.

"Kenapa kalian menatap ku begitu, cebol, duren?" satu buah pertanyaan dan hinaan terlontar begitu entengnya dari mulut Kohza.

"Apa maksud mu memangilku cebol hah?" teriak Vivi tidak terima karena dipanggil cebol. Walaupun sudah sering ia dipanggil cebol oleh pemuda disebelahnya, tetap ia tidak terima. Sedangkan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat emosi Vivi yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Vivi tenanglah" ucap Naruto menenangkan perempuan yang disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak terima dipanggil cebol olehnya Naruto-kun" balas Vivi kesal, dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Jadi apa mu cebol?" tanya Kohza malas kepada gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Bertarung, aku mau kita bertarung" jawab Vivi kesal, sedangkan Naruto tampak shok.

"Bertarung, dia aja tidak pernah berhasil memukul ku, dia minta bertarung, dasar Vivi bodoh" batin Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Vivi yang amat saxgat bodoh.

"Oke aku te-"

"Tidak biar aku saja yang bertarung, aku tunggu kau dilapangan sebelah toko ramen Ichiraku" potong Naruto dengan cepat, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau Vivi sampai cedara, karena itu janjinya kepada Vivi.

"Oke aku tunggu kau disana nanti sore jam 1 siang" balas Kohza, yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah tembok dan Vivi yang tampak kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Naruto-kun, seharusnya aku yang bertarung bukan kau" ucap Vivi kesal kepada Naruto yang mengantikannya bertarung.

"Kau tahu janji ku kepada dua kakak angkat ku kan, kalau aku akan terus melindungi orang yang ku sayang walaupun nyawa taruhannya" balas Naruto tenang, dan meninggalkan Vivi yang wajahnya kini memerah.

.

_(Ditempat Raja)_

"Raja aku minta maaf atas kelakuan anak ku yang kurang ajar kepada anda" ucap Toto Oji-san meminta maaf kepada Raja yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Tidak masalah Toto, aku yakin suatu saat dia akan menggantikan ku menjadi Raja, yang dapat memimpin negri ini dengan damai" balas Raja dengan ramah serta senyum seperti biasanya.

"Anda berniat menjodohkan pu-"

"Tidak, putri ku sudah ku jodohkan dengan seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan sekaligus orang paling dewasa diantara anak sebayanya" potong Raja ramah.

"Maksud anda Uzumaki D. Naruto, orang yang selalu menjaga putri anda, dan otak dari strategi penjaga istana ini?" tanya Toto Oji-san hormat.

"Ya kau benar, dia adalah anak yang sangat pandai, sekaligus prodogy dari penyandang nama D, selain Menma" jawab Raja ramah.

"Tapi kenapa anda tidak menyerahkan tahta kerajaan kepadanya?" tanya Toto Oji-san hormat.

"Dia bercita-cita membongkar rahasia penyandang nama D, dan marga Uzumaki, yang otomatis dia harus berlayar kelautan dan kemungkinan besar Vivi pasti ikut dengannya" jawab Raja ramah.

"Jadi begitu baiklah, aku mohon pamit Raja" ucap Toto Oji-san yang segera pergi meninggalkan Raja yang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya nanti cucuku jika Vivi dan Naruto punya anak" batin Raja membayangkan cucunya.

.

_(Dilapangan)_

Disebuah taman, terdapat banyak anak-anak yang saling berkumpul membikin lingkaran. Di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu terdapat sosok Naruto yang berdiri santai, dan sosok Kohza yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kesal.

Sorak sorai terus menggema dilapangan, para penonton mendukung Kohza tapi itu khusus kaum Adam, sedangkan kaum Hawa mendukung sosoak tampan, Uzumaki D. Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja duren bego" ucap Kohza kesal.

"Khukhukhu menyerah kata mu, sepertinya tidak akan menarik jika aku menyerah" ucap Naruto disertai tawa iblisnya yang membuat sekumpulan orang merinding ketakutan termasuk Kohza.

"Sialan kau" kesal Kohza yang langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan mengayunkan tinjunya kewajah Naruto, tapi dengan mudah bahkan sangat mudah dihindari Naruto.

Kohza terus melancarkan tinjunya kewajah, perut, atau pun dada ke Naruto, tapi semua itu dengan mudah dihindarinya, yang membuat Kohza kesal.

"Ayo lah apa hanya ini kekuatan mu, berilah aku sedikit hiburan" ejek Naruto disertai seringainya, yang membuat Kohza bertambah kesal.

"Sialan kau brengsek" Kohza mengayunkan tinjunya kewajah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar tinju Kohza.

BUAKH!

Kohza terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilapangan, padahal tinjunya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, tapi dirinya kesandung ranting yang ada didepannya.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan ku Kohza" Naruto berjalan kearah Kohza dengan ekspresi yang berubah total dari ekspresi sadisnya menjadi ekspresi tenang. "Jadi lah kuat, aku yakin sewaktu-waktu kau pasti akan menjadi penjaga kerajaan di Arabasta" Naruto jongkok dihadapan Kohza dan memberikan senyum tenangnya. "Kalau kau mau menjadi kuat temui lah aku di halaman kerajaan dengan senang hati aku akan melatih mu" Naruto berdiri, dan meninggalkan Kohza yang tampak menunduk.

Kohza mencerna semua yang dikatakan pemuda pirang didepannya, di memang mengingankan menjadi kuat untuk melindingi keluarganya terutama adik angkatnya. Tanpa ragu Kohza berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah mulai jauh.

"Hey duren tunggu aku" teriak Kohza keras, yang berlari menghampiri Naruto yang memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Kohza?" tanya Naruto datar pada sosok Kohza yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Tolong latih aku menjadi kuat, aku mohon" ucap Kohza memohon dengan sujud membelaki Naruto. Naruto mengembangkan senyum ketika Kohza minta dilatih olehnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membalik badannya dan menatap Kohza dengan senyumannya.

"Berdiri lah, kau ini seorang Leader, tidak pantas kau sujud seperti itu" ucap Naruto tenang. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kohza berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Datang lah nanti ke halaman kerajaan aku akan menunggu mu jam 3 sore" ucap Naruto dengan senyum, dan meninggalkan Kohza yang tersenyum.

.

_(Di lapangan kerajaan)_

Hari sudah sore, matahari hampir terbenam ditempatnya. Burung-burung pada berhamburan kesarangnya.

Dilapangan Arabasta terdapat sosok Vivi, Ino dan 2 penjaga kerajaan yang mengamati Kohza berlatih dibawah bimbingan sang alih strategi, Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Kohza sangatlah kelelahan, terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat. Kohza tidak menyangka kalau baru pertama latihan saja, dirinya seperti disiksa dialam kubur.

Pertama dirinya disuruh lari keliling halaman kerajaan yang luasnya setara dengan 50 pemukian warga sebanyak 50 x. Kedua ha disuruh push up sebanyak 100 x, apa itu tidak menyiksanya, ditambah sekarang ia harus bertrung kendo menggunakan boken melawan salah satu dari 2 penjaga setia kerajaan, itu semua menyiksanya, tapi ia ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi keluarganya, sekaligus adik angkatnya yang ia cintai, Yamanaka Ino, jadi ia harus melakukan ini walaupun itu menyiksanya.

"Ayo arahkan lagi boken mu kepada mu, bila segina saja kau sudah kelelahan, bagaimana kau menggunakan katana sungguhan" ucap salah satu penjaga kerajaan yang memakai pakaian putih, dan berkulit pucat, Pell.

"Hosh hosh, aku sangat hosh lelalah" balas Kohza mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan.

"Kohza pakai lah otakmu untuk mu bertarung, jangan seperti itu" ucap Naruto yang menonton pertarungan Kohza, dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kelelahan duren bego" balas Kohza menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang hah?" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah, dan menunjukan ekspresi kesal.

BLETAK! BLETAK!

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar hah" ucap Vivi dan Ino yang menjitak kepala Naruto dan Kohza, serta menceramahi mereka.

_FLASHBACK END_

_._

Vivi tersenyum mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat Naruto masih 12 tahun, tapi ia juga sedih mengingat itu kembali, apa lagi saat dua kakak angkat Naruto pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan memutuskan untuk berlayar kelautan dengan jalan berbeda. "Semoga kalian tak apa Nii-san" batin Vivi memandang langit.

DUAR!

Vivi mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Sialan kau jerawat" ucap Naruto yang berhasil menghindari tembakan api yang dilancarkan Ace. Vivi kesal melihat kejadian yang hampir membuatnya jantungan.

"Kalian berhenti lah" ucap Vivi kesal dan menghampiri dua pemuda yang saling bertarung. Dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka menengok keasal suara. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis mereka, melihat Vivi yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Ampuni kami Vivi-chan" bajak laut topi jerami swadrop melihat seorang Uzumaki D. Naruto memohon apa lagi kepada seorang wanita.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, kau tetap akan mendapat hukuman" ucap Vivi penuh penakan, dan mengarahkan tangannya yang terkepal kewajah tampan Naruto. "Rasakan ini Naruto-kun"

"HUWA"

BUAKH!BUAKH!BUAKH!

.

_(Dimarkas Baroque Work)_

Mr.0 atau yang lebih dikenal Sir Crocodile, duduk disinggasananya dengan memandang buaya-buaya peliharannya yang sangat besar, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam, dan rokok kretek ditangan kanannya yang terdapat banyak cicin batu dijari-jarinya.

Asap khas tembakau keluar dengan pelannya disela-sela bibirnya yang besar.

"Kalian cukup cepat juga ya sudah sampai di Yuba dalam waktu beberapa hari"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Dalam Chapter ini ada satu rahasia cukup besar, Siapa kah 2 kakak angkat Naruto?

.

Untuk Naruto akan tetatp masuk dalam SHP sebagai peran peting, sang alih strategi, dan Vivi sebagai duet dari Robin dalam pertarungan, dan rival dari Robin untuk merebut Naruto, walaupun Naruto mencintai keduanya.

.

Cukup sekian, Mohn Reviewnya

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Disclamer**

**Naruto dan One Piece bukan punya aku.**

**Naruto and One Piece: Mun'aizu no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Mysteri, Friendship, and Romance**

**Pairing: [Uzumaki D. Naruto x Vivi x Nico Robin] **

**Raiting: M **

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, OC, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

_Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, diera bajak laut yang kejam dan menjadi bahan percobaan Marine._

_._

Chapter 5

.

Naruto, Ace, dan bajak laut topi jerami, berdiri diambang gerbang kota Yuba. Mereka sangat senang bisa menemukan air, walaupun hanya bisa diminum untuk beberapa hari oleh Toto Oji-san, tapi mereka tetap senang.

"Oji-san kami pergi dulu, jaga kesehatan mu baik-baik" pamit Naruto dengan menunjukan senyum bahagianya.

"Ya Naruto-kun, kalian juga, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" balas Toto Oji-san yang juga tersenyum kepada anak-anak muda yang akan meninggalkan kota yang ia bangun dengan anaknya.

"Tentu saja, Jaa ne" Naruto membalik badan, dan melambaikan tangan pada Toto Oji-san, diikuti, Ace, dan bajak laut topi jerami yang berpamitan pada Toto Oji-san.

.

Naruto, bersama dengan Ace, dan bajak laut topi jerami, berjalan ditengah gurun pasir, yang bercuaca sangat ekstrim bagi manusia biasa, tapi mereka bukan manusia biasa, mereka semua adalah bajak laut.

"Neh apa tidak apa meninggalkan Oji-san dalam keadaan seperti itu Naruto-kun? aku takut badai pasir datang lagi seperti semalam" tanya Vivi pada sosok kekasihnya, yang tangannya ia gemgam.

"Tak masalah Vivi-chan" jawab Naruto tersenyum._ "Aku yakin semalam itu bukan badai biasa, tidak mungkin sebuah badai sebesar itu bisa terjadi setiap hari" _batin Naruto memandang langit yang cerah.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Vivi bingung, ketika melihat sang kekasih melamun.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok Vivi-chan" jawab Naruto cepat. _"Aku harus membicarakan ini pada Ace nanti"_ batin Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, bajak laut topi jerami, tenang-tenang saja, ya karena mereka tidak tahu kalau badai dikota Yuba sedikit aneh, yang dicuragai Naruto adalah badai bikinan seseorang, begitu juga Ace yang berfikiran sama seperti Naruto.

_"Sepertinya Naruto memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan ku" _batin Ace, memandang Naruto yang terus ditempel oleh Vivi.

.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka berjalan dari kota Yuba menuju kota tempatnya para pemberontak, tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka berubah pikiran, dan mereka ingin langsung ketempat Crocodile.

"Jadi apa kalian mengerti kalau kita ketempat pemberontak tak akan merubah apapun, lebih baik kita ketempat Crocodile, aku yakin, semuanya telah diatur olehnya" jelas Naruto. _"Dan juga Danzo" _tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Ya kami mengerti, kita akan melanjutjan perjalanan besok pagi, hari sudah semakin gelap" ucap Vivi mewakili yang lain, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ace apa kau mendengarkan ku?" tanya Naruto, menatap Ace yang duduk bersandar disebuah batu.

"Ya aku mendengarnya, kita hanya harus memukul orang yang bernama Crocodile, dan anak buahnya kan" jawab Ace asal, yang sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Teme, jadi kau tidak mendengarnya" kesal Naruto pada Ace.

"Kalau begitu tolong jelaskan ulang rencana mu Naruto?" ucap Ace, lebih tepatnya perintah Ace, yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah atas kebodohan rivalnya.

"Hah baiklah, begini rencananya"

.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Ace?" tanya Naruto, yang telah menjelaskan ulang rencananya panjang lebar.

"Ya aku paham" jawab Ace tenang, yang kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatu besar.

"Baiklah waktunya kita tidur, hari sudah gelap" perintah sang Navigator topi jerami, Nami.

"Ha'i Nami-swwaann" balas Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love.

.

_(Di kapal angkatan laut)_

Sebuah kapal angkatan laut, yang membawa salah kapten Admiral angkatan laut, Shimura Danzo. Kapal angkatan laut Danzo terus melaju menuju sebuah pulau yang sudah terlihat oleh matanya, pulau padang pasir, Arabasta.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Danzo tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pulau yang akan dituju, karena ia tahu siapa yang datang menghampirinya.

Seseorang berkulit pucat, mempunya rambut hitam pendek, mata hitam legam, memakai kaus hitam, dan jaket hitam berbulu, dengan membawa sebuah pedang dipunggungnya.

Sai, itu lah nama sang pemuda yang berjalan kearah Danzo. Dia adalah Letnan muda di angkatan laut, yang selalu mengikuti Danzo. Sai menyandang pangkat Letnan muda bungkan hisapan jepol semata.

Sai mendapat pangkat itu karena kekuatan yang diajari Danzo padanya, Itoryu, Busoshoku Haki, dan kekuatan buah iblis. Inku Inku no Mi, adalah buah yang dimakan Sai, buah tipe logia, yang memiliki kemampuan Tinta.

"Ada apa Sai?" tawmya Danzo datar yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali, dari pulau padang pasir yang ada didepannya.

"Ada pesan dari Letnan muda Smoker" jawab Sai datar, yang memberikan sebuah Denden Mushi yang terus bergetar. Dengan cepat tangan Danzo menggambil Denden Mushi yang terus bergetar.

"Ada apa Smoker?" tanya Danzo datar, pada Denden Mushi yang menampakan ekspresi datar.

"Untuk apa kau ke Arabasta Danzo?"

"Menangkapa Uzumaki D. Naruto" jawab Danzo datar.

"Tidak aku percaya bukan itu tujuan mu" ekspri Denden Mushi berubah menjadi serius. "Apa tujuan mu yang sebenarnya Danzo?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menangkap Uzumaki D. Naruto" jawab Danzo datar.

"Bukan itu tujuan mu, saat ini Akainu sangat mengincar Naruto, dan tidak mungkin kau melawan Akainu, jadi apa tujuan mu yang sebenarnya?" Ekspresi Danzo berubah menjadi kesal, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Kau jangan sok tau, bocah ingusan, kau itu masih baru diangkatan laut" dengan cepat Danzo menutup Denden Mushi yang dibawa Sai. "Cih, dasar bocah kurang ajar" kesal Danzo, yang menyerahkan Denden Mushinya kepada Sai.

"Cepat lah bersiap, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" tanpa membalas Sai berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

.

_(Di Markas Baroque Works)_

Mr.0 dengan nama yang lebih dikenal Sir Crocodile, menapat peliharannya seekor buaya yang bergerak kesa-kemari dengan ukuran besar.

"Ada apa Miss. All Sunday?" tanya Crocodile tanpa menoleh pada gadis yang ada dibelakangnya, tepatnya berdiri ditangga.

"Mun'aizu no Naruto, dan Hiken no Aae berpencar dengan kru topi jerami, mereka berdua bergerak ke tempat para pemberontak, sedangkan kru topi jerami bergerak ketempat kita berada" jawab Miss. All Sunday datar.

"Souka, kau boleh pergi Miss. All Sunday" tanpa disuruh dua kali Miss. All Sunday pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Dengan cepat Crocodile mengambil sebuah Denden Mushi untuk menghubi seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang dihubungi Crocodile dengan ekspresi datar yang Denden Mushi.

"Kau berada dimana?" tanya Crocodile datar, dengan mulut yang mengigit satu batang rokok kretek.

"Aku berada dipelabuhan Arabasta, memang ada apa?"

"Kau pergi ketempat pemberontak, disana akan ada Mun'aizu no Naruto, dan Hiken no Ace, kalahkan mereka, sebelum bertemu dengan Kohza, Danzo"

.

_(Ditempat para pemberntak)_

Dengan santai dua orang berjubah hitam memasuki daerah pemberontak. Mereka adalah Ace dan Sanji, yang masuk kedalam kawasan pemberontak tanpa hambatan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Baroque Works , begitu bodoh, mengiri diri mu Naruto" ucap Ace yang tetap melangkahkan kakinya dikawasan para pembrontak.

"Ya aku juga berfikir seperti itu, tapi aku punya firasat kalau kita, tidak akan bertemu Kohza" balas Sanji yang tetap memandang kearah depan.

"Ya aku yakin, dari yang Naruto beritahu, kalau salah satu Admiral angkatan laut ada dipulau ini, kalau tidak salah bernama Danzo, ditambah ada Letnan muda Smoker, yang aku tahu Smoker mengincar Luffy, dan Danzo mengincar Naruto, berarti yang ke daerah pembrontak kemungkinan Danzo atau Sai" ucap Ace menjelaskan situasinya, dengan memandang datar kearah depan.

"Sai, siapa dia" tanya Sanji penasaran.

"Anak buah Danzo, salah satu Letnan muda yang tidak mau mempunyai kapal sendiri" jawab Ace tenang, yang memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Sanji yang ikut memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Dia ada didepan kita" ucap Ace yang tidak memjawab pertanyaan Sanji.

"Dia, dia siapa?" tanya Sanji yang mengalihkan pandangannya, kepandangan yang dituju Ace.

"Sai"

.

_(Tempat Naruto dan Kru topi jerami)_

Dengan wajah tenang Naruto dan Kru topi jerami, berjalan dipulau padang pasir disiang hari. Tanpa rasa lelah mereka terus berjalan, tapi tidak untuk kapten mereka, Mugiwara no Luffy.

"Hosh hosh hosh, aku lelah" dengan lelah Luffy menjatuhkan badannya diatas padang pasir yang sangat panas.

"Luffy bangun, kita tidak punya waktu lagi, kita harus cepat sebelum angkatan laut dan Baroque Work mengetahui rencana kita" kesal sang Navigator, yang sedikit membentak sang kapten topi jerami.

"Aku lelah Hime" tanpa sadar Luffy mengucapkan satu kata yang telah membuat sang Navigator merona hebat.

"Hey Luffy apa yang katakan, kita harus cepat" dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto langsung menyeret Luffy.

"Apa yang barusan dikatan Luffy? Hime, oh aku tidak percaya Luffy juga mencintai ku, tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku tidak boleh menghambat karir Luffy menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, tapi aku sangat senang Luffy mencintai ku" batin Nami, yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Hah jatuh cinta itu menyusahkan" guman Zoro tanpa sadar.

"Hey apa kau bilang?" geram Nami yang menarik kerah baju Zoro. "Kau tidak usah mengatakan apa-apa kalau kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta Zoro" bentak Nami.

"Hey aku tahu karena aku juga mencintai seseorang" balas Zoro tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah cukup" dengan kesal Vivi memisahkan Zoro dan Nami yang saling bertengkar, dan menatap mereka secara bergantian. "Kalian harus ingat, jangan katakan itu depan Luffy, kalian tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi jika Luffy mengetahui Nami mencintainya, apa lagi para angkatan laut, aku yakin Nami akan menjadi sandra untuk menangkap Luffy" jelas Vivi yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang. "Termasuk kau Naruto-kun" Vivi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kru topi jerami yang lain. "Dan kalian, Usopp-san, Tony-kun" bentak Viui pada dua Kru topi jerami yang ketakutan.

"Sudahlah Vivi" seseorang memegang bahu Vivi, tentu saja membuat Vivi menoleh kebelakang, yang ternyata sang kekasih, Naruto. "Kita harus cepat bergerak sebelum para angkatan laut dan Baroque Works menyadari rencana kita" sambung Naruto.

"Ya aku mengerti" balas Vivi memberi senyum manisnya pada Naruto, yang langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Hah"

.

_(Ditempat Ace dan Sanji)_

Dengan ekspresi serius Ace memandang sang Letnan muda, yang seperti robot, menunjukan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sanji aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan mu, orang didepan kita adalah orang yang berbahaya" ucap Ace yang telah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Aku tahu Nii-san" balas Sanji yang juga memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Sanji aku sarankan kau pergi, dia tidak akan bisa diserang., dia adalah pemakan buah ibli" perintah Ace tegas.

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika kau melawannya kau hanya membunuh diri mu sendiri" tegas Ace yang pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Sai.

"Ya aku mengerti" Sanji berbalik arah dan pergi dari tempat yang sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan hebat dua pengguna buah iblis tipe logia.

"Jadi kau berniat melawan ku sendiri Hiken no Ace?" ucap Sai yang terus berjalan kearah Ace, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah pengguna buah iblis tipe logia, dan bocah itu hanya menyusahkan ku saja, karena ia tidak mempunyai Busoshoku Haki untuk melawan mu" balas Ace denang ekspresi serius.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja Hiken no Ace"

_._

_(Ditempat Danzo)_

Dengan datar Danzo memasuki kota Albana, kota kerajaan di Arabasta. Dia terus melewati penduduk yang memujinya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Danzo-sama" Danzo mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu anak buahnya yang memangilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Danzo datar, yang menatap anak buahnya yang memangilnya.

"Danzo-sama, Sai-sama saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Hiken no Ace di daerah para pemberontak" jawab anak buah Danzo, yang telah memangil Danzo.

"Biarkan saja, aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya, bersama anak buahnya" balas Danzo datar, yang kembali berjalan setelah berhenti beberapa saat.

"Souka, kami paham" ucap anak buah Danzo yang mengikuti Danzo dari belakang.

.

(Dimarkas Baroque Works)

Mr.1, Mr. 2, Mr. 4 dan para pasangannya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Mr. 0 yang selama ini menjadi bos mereka. Mereka sangat tidak menyangka kalau Mr.0 adalah Sir Crocodile, salah satu anggota Shicubukai, yang mempunyai harga kepala, 81.000.000 berry, benar-benar tidak bisa mereka percaya.

"Jadi selama ini kami bekerja untuk mu Crocodile" ucap Mr. 2 Bon Clay, yang menatap tidak percaya sosok Mr.0.

"Apa kalian menyesal bekerja untuk ku?" tanya Crocodile datar, yang mematikan rokok kreteknya yang telah habis.

"Tentu saja tidak Mr.0, aku sungguh senang bekerja untuk mu Mr.0" jawab Mr.1 datar, tapi ia masih tidak percaya kalau sosok Mr.0 adalah salah satu dari anggota Shicibukai.

"Bagus kalau begitu" balas Crocodile datar, yang mengambil satu batang rokok kretek dari saku kemeja coklatnya, dan langsung ia nyalakan.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak tangga, yang ada seseorang turun dari atas. Mereka tidak percaya, mereka membulatkan matanya menatap Miss. All Sunday yang merupakan pasangan dari Mr.0.

Sama seperti tadi mereka benar-benar shok mengetahui identitas, Sir Crocodile, tapi bedanya, tadi mereka shok, mengetahui Mr.0 adalah anggota Shicibukai, mereka sekarang shok mengetahui Miss. All Sunday merupakan orang yang dicari pemerintah duni 20 tahun yang lalu, Nico Robin.

"K-k-kau Nico Robin" tunjuk Mr.2 pada Miss All Sunday yang merupakan Nico Robin, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bukan hanya bosnya, tapi pasangannya pun orang yang berbahaya" ucap pasangan Mr.1 tenang.

"Perkenalan bisa nanti" ucap Crocodile mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nico Robin, yang merupakan pasangannya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan rencananya Nico Robin" Crocodile menatap datar Robin, dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah Mr.0"

.

(Ditempat Sanji)

Sanji memandang depan, memandang kumpulan angkatan laut yang mencoba membantu Sai dalam pertarungannya melawan Ace. Merasa pertarungan dua pengguna buah iblis tipe logia tidak boleh ada campur tangan seseorang, Sanji berlarii maju, menyerang kelompok angkatan laut yang memegang sebuah pedang.

"Menyingkirlah kalian semua"

BUAK!BKAH!BUAK!

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Apa sebenarnya maksud Danzo ke Arabasta kalau bukan untuk menangkap Naruto?

Kenapa Akainu ingin menangkap Naruto, yang jelas-jelas lokasinya sangat jauh dari New World?

Punya hubungan apa Danzo dan Crocodile di Arabasta?

Coba kalian tebak sendiri

.

Chapter depan pertarungan Ace dan Sai

.

Mohon Review

.


End file.
